Talk:Monkey Madness II
Glough technique Does somebody know the easiest technique to kill Glough's final form? So far I've tried blowpipe, praying magic and stepping 1 tile away each time he pulls me in. My inventory was filled with saradomin brews and super restores along with some prayer potions. I had the feeling I spent most of my time eating and not being able to attack him. 09:29, May 17, 2016 (UTC)Waffle :New technique on how to easily kill Glough's last form (after patch): https://youtu.be/nQcAjOO5TDg?t=6m4s :It involves long-range crossbow with a certain clicking technique. : 18:19, May 17, 2016 (UTC)Waffle Kruk fight This guide says to pray Protect from Missiles against Kruk, but his character page says he uses all three styles. Is this assuming the player uses mage, or does Kruk use ranged most often? Kruk Shortcut This guide doesn't make it clear enough to unlock the shortcut for Kruk's dungeon. Making players have to repeat the maze. Final Fight: Glough Killed Glough today using the follow method and items (HP 82, Defence 76, Range 84) Consumables/Inventory 1 super ranging potion, 2 super restores. 1 varrock tele, 1 stamina potion, Rest anglerfish Armour: Black Dhide Set, leather boots, archer helm, dark bow, 100 dragon arrows, Glory Neck. ring of wealth Phase 1: Stamina and Range Potted. Followed guide and safespotted him in the hall way with Eagle eye (No Dbow Spec used) Phase 2: Repotted Ranging Potion and Stamina Pot. Prayed Range with Eagle Eye and lured Glough to First room until he doesnt attack. Turned off Ranged Pray and attacked with Dbow until Phase Change. (No Dbow spec used) 'Phase 3: '''Topped up Prayer Points and Ranged Pot before fight. PreClicked Spec and turned on eagle eye and pray mage and hit him with spec. Everytime he pulled me in I kept attacking with dbow and ate right after until I was in melee range. As soon as I got into melee range, I ran away and attacked and ate right after (as best I could) before I got pulled in again. Kept runnimg away after pull animation ends and attacking before getting pulled back in again. Dbow Specc'ed when it was up. The important thing to note was to eat right after every attack (you have to click very fast or you will get pulled in before being able to do anything) Finished the fight with 2 angler fish left and 2 super restore doses. Notes Using this method is a repeat cycle of running away and attacking, taking advantage of the delay of the dbow between every attack. I found it easier than trying to squeeze in multiple attacks with blow pipe or tanking in melee with whip. THis way you technically you only deal with only one mechanic but requires more click speed and timing. Hope this helps someone in future fights. From personal experience and playstyle, I hated sara brew because in other situations where you could run away effectively or did not get interrupted, it was great for healing but with the pull animation, every action count because you could not do anything while getting pulled in therefore I prefered high healing food like anglerfish that give you hp points past your hp level to keep topped up. ''All of this is based on personal experience and personal run through and by no means to be used as a full guide or benchmarch to official guides. Just wanted to share with community on my experience in case it may help others who struggled with the final Monkey Madness 2 Fight like did. Maybe i just got lucky with my hits or something but I killed it and hope you will get yours soon too. 15:01, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Aura (25/12/2017, Merry Christmas :D) Kruk's Maze: Tanking Path (Combat Scratched Key) I ran through the dungeon maze without looting any chest and/or picking any keys and the doors still opened for me. 07:16, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Aura (25/12/2017) Killing Kruk So the part about killing Kruk mentions "Kruk can also be safespotted and flinched from the western wall but I refuse to give further details on how to achieve this." This should definitely be changed or just removed from the page. 14:20, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :Removed. ~ 14:38, January 23, 2018 (UTC)